


Slightly Unusual But Not Surprising

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Cute, Don't read, Dorks, Fluff, Forts, Freaking adorable dorks, Happy Ending, Helmets, How Do I Tag, I'm so sorry, M/M, Muke af, SO FLUFFY, Screaming, Spiders, This Is STUPID, and both luke and mikey are afraid, fears, i freaking ship muke okay, just read i guess?, result of messaging with my friend about muke, so ashton has to come to their rescue, there's a spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's mom used to tell him, "Fall in love with someone who will kill the spider for you." And Michael swore up and down that he would do just that. But as he finds himself in a fort with Luke at one in the afternoon, wearing a bowl helmet and screaming about a spider, he really wishes he would have listened to her.</p><p>Or</p><p>There's a spider, but both Michael and Luke are afraid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Unusual But Not Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I just was talking to my best friend and we started talking about muke and this happened and I just??
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke woke up that morning a way he never wanted to. There was a loud scream from the kitchen, and Luke's mind instantly went to murders and robbers, as he jumped up in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers and ran into the kitchen.

Michael was standing against the fridge, holding a fly swatter as a sword, and swinging it back and forth. He yelped when Luke made his presence known. "What the hell are you doing, Mikey?" Luke asked, stretching.

Mikey waves the fly swatter again, gesturing toward the counter behind Luke, "There's a spider!" He exclaimed.

Luke's eyes fly open from their previously closed state, and his mouth is opened mid yawn. He turns around faster than a fangirl hearing the name of her idol. There, sitting atop the counter, as if it _belonged_ there, was a huge black furry spider. (In all honesty, it wasn't that big, but at 11:50 it's going to seem bigger than it is.)

Luke lets out what he denies as a girly, blood curdling scream, as he grabs Mikey and pushes him in front of him as a shield. "Oh my God, kill it." Luke rushes out.

Mikey squeals, and quickly switches places with Luke, and puts the fly swatter in Luke's hand. "No! You kill it!" He retorts.

Luke yelps as he gets pushed a few inches closer to the counter, and runs out of the kitchen. Michael was quick to follow it.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Mikey exclaims as he realizes there was still a spider _in his house._

"I cannot believe there is a spider, oh my God, kill it!" Luke says, holding his hands to his heart, as if that'll save him.

Mikey turns to him, and tries his hardest to pull out his acting skills from his one year of drama in his freshman year. "Lukeeeyyy," He complains, willing tears to fill his eyes, "Please kill it."

Luke stares at Mikey, and upon seeing the tears feel his eyes, felt his heart break. He grabs the fly swatter from Mikey's fingers, "Fine." He sighs and goes into the kitchen.

He expects to see the spider sitting on the counter still, looking innocent as if this was _his_ house. When he looked, however, there was no spider in sight.

Luke promptly screams, and runs out of the kitchen, shoving a bowl onto his head. "What the hell, Luke?" Michael exclaims seeing Luke run past him and shove a bowl into his hands.

"It's gone!" Luke screams.

Michael screams as well, putting the bowl on his head and following Luke into the living room.

"We have to protect ourselves!" Luke says, grabbing couch cushions, and began building a couch cushion fort.

Mikey quickly followed it, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a couch cushion fort at 12:05 with his idiot of a boyfriend.

They both stayed in the fort for the next twenty five minutes, staring at the kitchen as if the spider would appear the size of a human in the walk way going into the living room.

Michael was terrified to say the least. Spiders were his biggest fear, and he knew they were Luke's as well. His mother always used to say, "fall in love with someone who will kill the spider for you." And Michael really wishes he would have listened to her.

"Luke?" Mikey whispers at 12:45.

"Yes?" Luke whispers back.

"I'm scared,"

"Me too."

A few minutes later at 12:55, Luke feels Mikey tense up. "Oh my God," He whispers.

"What?!" Luke exclaims.

Michael points a shaky finger at the wall directly in front of them. The spider was sitting there, once again as if it owned the place.

"Kill it!" Luke yelled.

"You kill it!" Mikey promptly yelled back.

"Oh hell no, I'm not leaving this fort!" Luke exclaimed.

"Neither am I! I'm not risking my life for a stupid spider!"

"There's no way I'm killing it!"

"I'm not going to do it!" Mikey said stubbornly.

"Well we can't stay here all day, the spider will move!"

"Then I guess you better kill it,"

"I'm not going to!"

"Luke? Michael?" A voice from the front door called out.

Ashton. Calum's voice quickly followed, "Where are you guys?"

Luke sighs in relief, "In the living room!" He yells back.

The two boys walked into the living room, not at all surprised to see a couch cushion fort on the floor. That wasn't anything unusual for the two boys who were basically five year olds living by themselves. However, what was a bit unusual was the fact that both of them were wearing bowl helmets. Slightly unusual, yes, but still not all that surprising.

"What are you guys doing?" Ashton asked, slightly confused as to what they were in fact _doing_ in a fort at one in the afternoon.

"There's a spider!" Michael yells.

"Spider?!" Calum exclaimed, "Oh hell no! Move over, I'm coming in!"

The next thing they knew, Calum was in between Mikey and Luke in the couch fort.

"Seriously, guys?" Ashton says, "Where is it?"

Luke shakily points at the wall behind Ashton, "There," He whispers.

Ashton turns around. "Really?! This little guy?" He asks, shocked.

"Just kill it!" The other three say in unison.

"Fine," Ashton says, and takes off his shoe. He smashes the spider on the wall, and smiles happily.

The three boys get out of the fort, and Ashton smirks, "Hey, Cal." He says.

"Yeah?" Calum asks, turning around to be met with Ashton's shoe.

The same exact shoe that the spider was on. Calum screams, and runs away. The two others realize quickly what Ashton was doing, and follows after.

And Mikey finds himself running from his best friend who had a dead spider on his shoe, and in the mess of this, he thinks that actually, he's glad he didn't listen to his mom.

He wouldn't give this up for anything.


End file.
